A commercial filtered terminal block assembly similar to that of the present invention requires more assembly operations which increases the cost of manufacturing it. A subassembly is first assembled which comprises placing a housing with electrical contacts therein onto assembly tooling, a plate of the assembly tooling is moved laterally and is positioned along a bottom surface of the housing with posts of the electrical contacts being located in slots of the plate, an inner metal washer, ferrite tubular bead and outer metal washer is placed onto each of the posts, tubular capacitors are placed onto the posts over the washers and ferrite tubular beads, solder is added to the outer washers whereafter the outer washers are soldered to the posts and the outer ends of the tubular capacitors. The plate is removed, solder is placed around the inner washers, then the inner washers are soldered to the posts and inner ends of the tubular capacitors thereby forming the subassembly.
The subassembly is then moved to other assembly tooling, a ground plate having holes through which the tubular capacitors extend is placed on the housing and centered so that the holes are centered relative to the tubular capacitors, tubular ground members are placed over the tubular capacitors and they rest on the ground plate, solder paste is applied onto the tubular ground members at the tubular capacitors and at the ground plate where the tubular ground members engage, the tubular ground members are then soldered to the tubular capacitors and the ground plate. Standoffs are then mounted onto the ground plate thereby completing the assembly of the commercial filtered terminal block assembly.
As can be discerned, the assembly of the various parts to form a filtered terminal block assembly requires a large number of assembly operations including three soldering operations and assembly tooling. It is desirable therefore, to reduce the number of assembly and soldering operations to provide filtered terminal block assemblies thereby reducing the cost of manufacturing the filtered terminal block assemblies.